All of Me, but Half of You?
by dorksterforever
Summary: She was cheated on by her boyfriend and best friend. He comes to comfort her in her time of need. What will happen while he's with her? One-shot. Songfic. "All of Me" by Varsity Fanclub. First fanfic : enjoy!


My very first fanfiction. :] Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did... Kakashi wouldn't have died! :P Neither do I own the song "All of Me" by Varsity Fanclub.

* * *

'**I heard a sad song playing on the radio  
About a girl who loves him  
But she never really let it show'**

He trudged through the wind and rain to go see _her_, his best friend (and secret-crush). His thin black locks were wet and slick with water. The rain pattered against his jacket. She had called him earlier and told him about her breakup with her 3-month boyfriend.

'**Outside the rain keeps falling down my window  
I'm crying inside, gotta see you tonight  
I understand and if somebody broke your heart before'**

Flashback

_"Sasuke, h-he cheated on m-me… Will you p-please come over?" She cried over the phone. She had been going out with Sai, his replacement for the past 3 months. It hurt him to know that she liked Sai, when he loved her._

"_Okay, I'll be right over. Don't do anything stupid…" He replied monotone and hung up the phone._

End of Flashback

'**But it wasn't me who left the pieces laying on the floor  
But it's me who's out there in the rain knocking at your door  
Paying the price for all of his lies'**

He knocked on her door, waiting for her to open the door. The door slowly opened, and it revealed her disheveled figure. She had been crying. It pained him to see her with her eyes puffy from crying, her usual pink hair messy, and tears dried on her porcelain, pale face.

'**I write you a song but I can't find the words to say  
To tell you what's on my mind  
But even a symphony can't say what you mean to me'**

She waved her hand to signal him to come in. He stepped into her one-bedroom apartment, and hung his coat up on the coat rack. Thoughts of his feelings filled his mind.

_How could he do such a thing to MY Sakura?! _Sasuke contemplated in his mind as he followed her to her living room. _Stupid bastard making her cry... I should kill him for this..._

**'So how can I, how can I give you  
****All of me  
When all I get is half of you  
Now tell me what am I supposed to do  
If all I get is half of you  
If all you give is half of you'**

He planted himself on the far end of her red couch and she sat down beside him and leaned against his figure. Her head rested on his shoulder and sobs racked her small figure. He would always comfort her in her times of need, but she never knew how he felt inside. His arms were wrapped around her as she cried and tears stained his shirt. That didn't matter to him though as long as she got better in the end.

'**Wanna be the reason that you never look for love again  
Baby girl, I wanna be your lover, your best friend  
How we gonna make it if you never gonna let me in  
What can I do to prove that my love is true'**

"Sasuke… W-why would Sai do that? How could he cheat on me w-with Ino? She was my best friend, too." She asked as more salt tears stained her face. He looked down at her and shrugged. He didn't know the answer to that, but he did know one thing.

"He doesn't deserve you. He never did… You deserve better than that piece of trash. As for Ino, I don't know about her. But you have me and the dobe." He whispered quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. He wanted to tell her so desperately how he fell in love with her after he came back from Sound, how she was the best thing that has ever happened to him, and how he wished she could be his. But he couldn't find the courage to do it. It wasn't his thing; Uchihas never confess.

'**I keep holding on for as long as this gonna take  
Until you realize (realize)  
Look in my eyes  
And I'll never let you be betrayed  
I'm not that guy, but how can I give you  
****All of me  
When all I get is half of you  
Now tell me what am I supposed to do  
If all I get is half of you  
If all you give is half of you'**

"Sasuke, you're a great friend." She said without looking up at him. She stared at the wall. He cringed at the word, friend; it hurt him to know that she thought of him that way (at least that's how he thought she felt). "You would never hurt me like he did, right?"

"… I would never do that… You know that…" He replied calmly, wondering why she would ask such a question. He was her teammate and teammates do not betray each other.

'**Now girl you got me locked up too many times  
Got me paying for somebody else's crime  
But how can love burn  
If it's not returned'**

He has always been there for her, even when she dated Sai. She was his best friend, but she didn't spend time with him when she started dating. Seeing her with her old boyfriend made him realize that he loved her. Kisses and hugs between the couple made him want to skin Sai alive.

"Sakura, do you still love me?" He blurted out without thinking. She stared up at him with her emerald eyes that yelled innocence.

'**I need more than this so how can I give  
All of me  
When all I get is half of you  
Now tell me what am I supposed to do  
If all I get is half of you'**

"Sakura… If you don't-" He started, but was interrupted by the pink-haired girl.

"Sasuke… to tell you the truth… I still love you. I always have, even when I dated him. I just thought you'd reject me..." She replied with sincerity. He looked down at her to find any signs of lying, but did not find any. She leaned towards him, and he bent forward and pressed his lips on her soft ones. They broke apart to catch their breath.

"I wouldn't have… Cause I love you, too." He stared into her eyes, and leaned in for the kisses he waited so long for.

'**How can I give you all of me  
When all I get is half of you  
Now tell me what am I supposed to do  
If all I get is half of you  
If all you give is half of you'**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! :D Please review. Oh, and don't flame... Please... At least not on my first fanfic. o_o I would like constructive criticism though! :]

-janhuynh


End file.
